percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beikeiai17/The Enemies are Protogenoi
Hello everyone! Welcome, I'd like to inform you of a collab that I would hopefully like to create. In all the instructions are simple, as all their well be a set of rules that you must be ready to follow. I have recently made my own lead character for this collab, her name is Olivia Martin. The story revolves around the Protogenoi. Unlike having to rise, them all up from their prisons, They are already active. You can choose any of the Protogenoi, the first six in total. You can also have a child of Chaos or a child of the fates. Please keep in mind that their are rules to the child of the fates and limits to the child of Chaos as well. Story The story is self explanatory, the Protogenoi, are afraid for their children, and want to eliminate them before they get a chance to do the same to them. After years of fighting with demigods, they know that having demigod children was a bad thing for them. And as a result they seek to kill off all of their demigod children.The children are apart of a group of hunters that strive to help the gods protect the balance of the world. Unlike the previous collabs I won't limit any back-stories. just be sure not to include anything in the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. Their are only five other slots available for characters. Please try not to have a child of the Olympians or any other Minor gods, I would like to focus on the Primordial gods. Gaea, Nyx, Tartarus, Chaos Etc Etc. Here's a link to the collab page, keep in mind we are going to be starting soon. Submission Underneath, you can submit your stories for the characters along with the link to the Character page. If you are leaving a Character Info Sheet, copy and paste it into a comment on my User page and I would be capable of reading them. Please make a new category for the Collab. Character Stories #Dark Agent (A Xaro Leitz Story) (Approved) #Times Up (Approved) # # # Character Info Sheet Name (Fullname) Age (At least 13 and up to age 20) Godly Parent (Please keep in mind it must be a protogenoi) Personality Strengths & Weaknesses Abilities Other (Any special medications or anything else you'd like to inform the public) Links #Xaro Leitz #Markus Williams # # # Rules The Rules are simple: #You have to make a story for any character you offer for the collab. Each story has to be at least 1000 words. #You have to make a character info sheet. This will allow the other members of the collab to see your characters strengths and weaknesses. Be sure to list things like weapons, personality, appearance, or anything you think is needed (like godly parent). #If for some reason you can't write a chapter, inform me and we'll change the rotation around. #If you are creating a child of the fates or a child of Chaos, be sure to not over power them. As demigods, they can have outstanding powers, just be sure to make them flawed. It shows that they are also part human. Known Candidates For the Known characters, there are only supposed to be six slots. I'll add your name and character when the time comes. #Olivia Martin (Beikeiai17's Character) #Xaro Leitz (SonOfZeus1200's Character) #Markus Williams (Madara Uchiha1's Character) # # # Category:Blog posts